User talk:Lanniang/Achievements
This is looking really good! I wouldn't mind it, actually probably like it, to be the official Achievement page. -- Gai (Talk) 08:57, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :I think I still need to work on a few things, like how to deal with the requirement explanations that aren't from ingame, so I put it on here while I was testing to avoid blowing up the main page. I tried two different ways so far, which you can take a look at and see what looks better, or if there's another better way to handle it. One was to put the text in the requirements anyways, and put a * (or some other identifier) in the notes to show the description may not be accurate to what it says ingame. :The other way I tried was to put the whole explanation in the notes instead of in the requirements, but doing it this way seems to make it look kind of cluttered and makes the tables excessively wide, so I think the first way may be better unless I am very unsure of whether it's correct or not. Some tables are also already too wide to support this. :As for the icons, I left it blank if I didn't know what the image was, even though it looks like some of the sections use the same icon throughout. However, this also looks a bit messy when there are huge gaps with no images, so I wonder if I should leave some placeholders (like the 'No Icon' icon) or just leave it as it is. In any case, I am done for the night and will take a look at it again tomorrow. Lanniang (talk) 11:31, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Great work! I think the icons area should be left blank, as theoretically the gaps should implore people to add the content once they find it. And I think I like the look of the Reqs and Notes in one column, but shift the Points column to be right after the achievement, that way the text on the Reqs/Notes can expand if need be. →[[User:SSF|''SSF'']] (talk) 04:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I took the liberty of doing some small edits on the daily events section, to see how it looks with the different order on the table. I'd agree with SSF to take that order instead. (I hope thats what you meant at least). And yes, writing the desc as you think it is with an asterisk and a note saying 'May not be correct ingame description' is probably best. Im probably gonna try to get a lot of the titles, so I can correct as I go, unless someone is faster. -- Gai (Talk) 07:38, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I dug up the missing names and reqs for more or less all of them, but don't think I can do anything about the icons without actually getting the achievements ingame or finding somebody who has them. Of course, if any of the info turns out to be incorrect or the localization changes they will need to be updated. As is, the names used are a little inconsistent with the rest of the game in some places. ::::The Year of the Snake achievements weren't translated into English, so I translated the requirements into English and used the Chinese names, as per the Chinese achievement guide. But given that the next Year of the Snake won't be until 2025, it's understandable why they didn't translate these, and I wouldn't expect to ever be able to obtain them. I threw up some basic notes on some of the achievements, but they could probably use more detail (the Festival Events in particular). ::::I think the idea to change the order is good. I modified the bottom table to follow that, as per your example, but haven't gotten to the others. You can go ahead and start switching them over if you have time. Lanniang (talk) 09:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Started fixing the positioning of the Points/Req in the tables. Will continue tomorrow if no one else fixes it. :::::As for the Icons, I think it is safe to asume that we can just add in all icons for the categories that seem to use the same for all (i.e. Instance Statistics, Killing Statistics and so on.) -- Gai (Talk) 21:01, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I finished off what you started with the positioning, and added the missing icons to the categories that should use the same one like you suggested. I think we pretty much have the format now, so I'm going to go ahead and replace the Achievement page content with the updated version from here and we can make future edits there. Lanniang (talk) 00:09, March 7, 2015 (UTC)